


Dessert

by kimkaiiii



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bottom Aphelios (League of Legends), Lot's of it..., M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Sett (League of Legends), Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkaiiii/pseuds/kimkaiiii
Summary: What’s a better way to end the night by eating some fresh, plump, mooncake?
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, keep expectations low

There’s something breath-quickening about the way Aphelios eats.

The way his mouth opens ever so slightly to take a bite of whatever he was eating, lips pressing shut to chew the food, then later swallowing with the tiniest gulp sound, humming in satisfaction when the food digests down.

This had Sett swallowing too. He shouldn’t have had planned to feed his lover like this, but Sett was pretty hungry for some dessert too.

His idea was to juice Aphelios up so he too, could feast on a meal tonight.

“I can’t eat anymore, Sett.” Aphelios speaks up, setting his fork down onto the silverware in front of him, sighing, bloated.

“Too sweet for ya?” Sett responds, placing a hand on the other male’s stomach.

Aphelios shakes his head. “It’s good, just full.” his own hand joining the others’ above his tummy.

_Just as planned._

“Good to hear,” Aphelios’s breath hitches when Sett places a kiss on his right cheek. “Love it when you eat so well.”

“It’s your mothers’ food, I can’t deny it.” Tilting his head slightly, his lips meet with the other males’.

_God, Aphelios was just so goddamn cute, can I just eat him now?_

Shaking the thought away, Sett taught himself. Patience. He wants his well-deserved dessert on his bed tonight, not unromantically on the dining table.

“Wanna go shower? I’ll wash up for ya.” Sett offers, standing and grabbing the lightly stained dish. Aphelios gasps, standing.

“Am I dreaming?” he jokes. “You never offer to wash up!” Aphelios manages a small laugh.

“What can I say, I’m a changed man cuz’ of ya~”

Hugging the taller male from behind, Aphelios entrusts him with his duty. “Too cheesy.” He buries his face in-between two of Sett’s strong pair of chiselled back muscles.

“See you in the bedroom.” Releasing his hold, Aphelios made his way to their shared bathroom.

Exhaling a breath, he didn’t even know he was holding, Sett contains himself from chuckling deviously.

Finishing washing the dinnerware in silence, Sett starts his plan B.

Walking towards their fridge, he opens the door to seek the item he looks for.

Unopened, cold and ready for use, Sett picks up the desired item, smirking, excited for the usage of it.

Humming in delight, Sett makes his way to their shared bedroom, throwing the cool can around playfully in the air, excited.

Aphelios doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry when he comes out of the shower, seeing his tall tanned lover laying on on the bed with only a pair of briefs on, posed like your classic ‘French girl’.

“Hey there, sweet heart.”

He’s wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Body still covered in thin droplets of water and towel wrapped around his torso, Aphelios bites back a laugh.

“What, are you planning?” Walking closer to their shared mattress, he stops just by the edge, wary of the other male.

When they meet eyes up close, Aphelios senses almost immediately the hunger from the other males’ eyes.

About to react but Sett was just a few milliseconds faster, Aphelios’ yelps a small squeak when he was pulled by the wrist down onto the bed, now caged under the the broader, larger male.

Not answering quite yet, Sett lowers himself down to lick and nibble at the pale soft skin, warm water droplets still evident from the shower he just took.

Aphelios gasps when Sett teethes at his white towel, tugging it open and revealing the pale, flushed naked skin beneath. Sett licks his lips. Aphelios attempts to push him by the shoulders away.

“ _W-wait, just showered-_ ”

“I don’t know what you’re thinking Phel, but I just want my fair share of dessert.” He grins mischievously.

“Aah,” Aphelios moans when he feels a warm tongue and a naughty hand play around with his nipples.

“You got to eat so well; don’t I get some of that too?” Sett feigns innocence, actions proving absolutely otherwise, nibbling at the half-hardened sensitive nub in front of him and tugging at the other one gently.

Pinching and rolling stimulation at the peak of his chest, Aphelios whines at the sensation shooting straight down south, hardening a little, dick twitching.

“D-dessert, there’s more in the fridge...” Aphelios bit down his lip to stop another embarrassing sound from slipping out.

“You sure got that right.” Removing himself from the now perky nipple, a thin line of saliva follows. Sett reaches over to the bedside table, grabbing the cool can of whip cream and grins smugly at Aphelios.

“So, if you don’t mind,” Shaking the can, he flicks the cap open, lid discarded on the floor. Aphelios gasps, knowing too well where this was going.

“I’m gonna enjoy eating my fresh, hot mooncake with a side of whip cream now.” Licking his lips and diving down to feast, Sett inwardly whispers to himself.

_Thank you for the meal._

They kissed, slowly and unsurely at first, where both tasted the familiar and yet a new part of each other, sliding their lips across one another with ease as Aphelios ran a hand over Sett’s hair before cupping his face.

Aphelios breaks away breathless first, whimpering and twitching when he feels the cool sensation envelop his sensitive nubs.

“ _cold!”_

Sett carefully decorates Aphelios’s body by spraying cream onto his most precious, delicate and private parts. Like working on a canvas and brushing delicate strokes on the other males’ body, Sett takes his time, working his piece of art.

“Don’t cover yourself, mooncake.” Sett places a peck just above Aphelios’s slim abdomen, pushing apart the pale slender legs to display the hairless shy cock. “I want to devour _everything_.”

The position was so exposing.

Hiding behind his arms, Aphelios blushes heavily when Sett is face to face with his erection, not wanting to watch what the Vastayan male was going to do.

A shaky breath escapes Aphelios’s lips when Sett cups around one of his balls with his mouth, prodding at the soft organ gently, spraying his hand full of cream and making work with the smaller males’ erection, slicking the rod up.

It was messy. So messy. He’s definitely going to get an ear full later, but for now, Sett knows exactly which buttons to press to turn on his little lover even further.

Licking just in between his balls where cream drips, Sett resumes his meal by latching his mouth onto the tip of Aphelios’s dick.

“ _Aaah_ , Sett, _no... stop...”_ he whines when Sett messily slurps up every last bit of cream on his nether regions, tonguing occasionally at his slit.

_Aphelios was just so sensitive everywhere. Ah, so cute._

There’s a lewd _pop_ from where Sett detaches his mouth from the organ. “You gonna cum already?” Sett asks, disappointment evident in his voice.

Aphelios felt Sett graze lightly at his balls, and gasped when he felt an increase in speed of stroking at the base of his cock.

Shaking his head, Aphelios shivers when the heat in the pit of his stomach build up fast.

“Hm... that’s no good.”

For the seventh time that night, Aphelios gasps when his lover suddenly flips him over, face now against the pillow, ass in the air and position extremely compromising.

“W-wait! stop,” trembling and shy hands come to cover up his hole from the Vastayan’s hungry eyes, only for the hands to be ripped away and pinned together just above Aphelios’s tail bone.

“I won’t stop.” Shaking the can once more, he positions the nozzle just at Aphelios’s pink, tight entrance, spraying.

Aphelios shivers when the chilling residue lays upon his hole, ever so slowly dripping down onto his weeping cock.

“Time for the main dessert,” Discarding the can, Sett pulls apart Aphelios’s cheeks with his thumbs, licking his lips hungrily.

“ _It’s dirty_ , Sett, don’t-!” Pleas halted midway, Aphelios cries when a warm thick tongue pushes through his ring of muscles slowly.

Sett groans when he feels the smaller male tighten around his tongue. Not backing down from new challenges, Sett buries himself in the cleft of Aphelios’s ass.

Working wonders with his tongue and always wanting the best for his little lover, Sett brings an unoccupied hand forward to stroke a fast and steady pace on Aphelios’s dick, causing him to choke on a moan.

“Ffuck,” Sett murmurs, slurping loudly at the slowly loosening hole. “You make the best noises, Phel.”

Mind delirious and clouded with pleasure, Aphelios feels himself reach a step closer to cloud nine with the praise from his lovers’ mouth.

Back arching splendidly and unconsciously craving for more, Sett realises Aphelios was shaking his hips slightly, jutting his ass further, closer for Sett to feast on.

Flicking his index finger at Aphelios’s tip, precum dripping onto the said finger, he brings the soiled hand beneath his tongue.

Sett pushes a sneaky finger inside along with his appendage, drawing a whiny sob from Aphelios’s wet lips.

Pushing his hair backwards, Sett knows that it’s gonna get so nasty tonight.

Thrusting his digits in and out expertly, Aphelios squirms when a second, then a third finger was added inside him. He’s probably drooling by now, on the verge of release.

“Sett,” he calls out. “I’m so close...”

To his dismay, when Sett withdraws and pulls his fingers out with a naughty squelch, it has Aphelios crying for loss, desperate.

“Wait! why?” He whines around almost too quickly, tears welling in his eyes in search for an answer.

Peak of ecstasy drifting away slowly, Aphelios wants to chase the feeling of release again now.

Taking matters into his own hands, literally, he slicks up four of his own digits, sucking hungrily and drooling messily, he readies to finish himself off by bringing the wet hand behind until a strong hand grips the hasty wrist. “ _No_!”

“Phel, behave.”

“I was so close, _Sett!_ ”

“Baby, just-”

“ _I want to cum, Sett!_ ”

“ **Aphelios.** ”

The deep change in Sett’s voice has Aphelios silencing himself, realising that he had probably pushed his luck too far.

He never calls him his full name like that. Where was the sweet nicknames he loved and hated to hear so much?

“I-I’m sorry.” Aphelios sobs, dropping the hand weakly from Sett’s grasp.

“No, it’s okay, don’t cry.” Sett hushes him, embracing the smaller male from his behind.

Brushing his hair from his forehead, Sett wipes the fallen tear from Aphelios’s face.

“Didn’t think you were enjoying yourself so much.” Sett jokes. “You know I always want the best for you.”

Aphelios turns his head away, embarrassed at his earlier actions already.

“But, you gotta want the same for me too.”

Aphelios gasps, feeling a raging hard and large clothed erection press in between his ass.

“I wanna cum with you too, Phel.” Sett whispers in his ear, licking the shell of it.

“Can we cum together, baby?” He brings a careful hand and nudges Aphelios’s cheek to face his own, waiting for the signal to keep advancing.

Mind heavily still induced with lust, with lidded eyes he nods, opening his mouth and baring his tongue for Sett to consume.

“Good boy.” Accepting the offer, Sett peels his wet boxers off his erection, cock springing out energetically and slapping itself in between the pale plump cheeks perfectly, drawing a whimper from Aphelios.

Grabbing the base of his cock, Sett positions himself at Aphelios’s entrance, breathing heavily. He too had been waiting to devour his little moon bun.

Pushing the tip in slowly, the two simultaneously share a groan and moan from each other.

“Gotta say though... you were so against this before.” Pushing in a little further, Aphelios can only whimper.

“Hot to see you _so eager for my cock_.” Sett leaves a sloppy kiss behind Aphelios’s neck, smiling.

“Stop teasing me, _mmh...”_ Aphelios bites onto the back of his hand, bottoming out when he feels all of Sett’s length sheathed inside him.

“No foreplay? Aw...”

“ _A-aah_!” Aphelios’s voice cracks when Sett pulls out and slams back in too suddenly.

“If you say so.”

Having no mercy, Sett increases and thrusts relentlessly with speed and precision, thighs slapping and smacking loudly against Aphelios’s back thigh, drawing the lewdest sounds from his little lover.

“I want you to scream my name.” Sett growls, thrusting expertly, slowing his pace teasingly once before resuming with a much faster rhythm.

Aphelios’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, over sensitive from the harsh pounding within his anus, special bundle of nerves grazed upon every time Sett slammed back in so _good_.

From the harsh grip on his hips, to the reverent slamming of his balls with the other males’, prostate being fucked into so well, Aphelios reaches cloud nine.

His body tensed in Sett’s grasp, blinded by luminous white lights of ecstasy. The only sounds that broke the lewd symphony were the stifled groans from Sett’s throat.

“ _C-can’t, cumming, ah, Sett!”_ The squeaks of the rocking bed along with lewd moans fill the room, indicating the smaller males’ release.

“Baby, _ffuck_!” Sett accompanies Aphelios’s orgasm with a low and feral growl, biting almost so harshly on his neck, the skin of Aphelios nearly tears and sheds blood.

Thick amounts of white fluid release from Sett’s cock, painting the insides of the Lunari male.

Thighs and dick quivering from the stimulation, Aphelios’s load drips onto the towel beneath him.

Delirious and drowned with pleasure, Aphelios brings his hand to pull Sett by the neck for another deep kiss, panting.

Lips locked and exchanging the slimy taste of each other with a touch of cream, Sett pulls out, sweating, sighing.

“ _Thank you for the good meal._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this far, just wanted my boys to eat well-


End file.
